Double Dog Dares and Awkward Stares
by CelticMagic
Summary: Little Izzy Izumi is at the playground, attempting to make friends. He runs into two mischeivous boys who convince him to play Truth and Dare. A Koumi one-shot inspired by the fanfic "Sandbox Tears" by AirenL.


Izzy Izumi was sitting on a swing. His mom took him to the playground so that he could get some fresh air and play with the other children. Izzy wanted nothing more than to be at home playing on his computer though. He slid his feet through the sand underneath the swings. He noted that all of the other kids had friends to play with, but he was by himself. He wasn't too popular with the other kids. They didn't want to associate themselves with a know-it-all midget. He swung around a little, when he heard some boys calling out to him.

"Hey, short kid!" A little boy with big, brown hair called out. He wore goggles on his head, which Izzy thought was weird because there wasn't a pool nearby.

"Me?" Izzy looked in his direction.

"Yeah, you!" Another little boy yelled. This kid had messy, blond hair. A younger, blond boy held on to him. This younger boy looked timid and sad.

"Okay," Izzy hopped off the swing and walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Izzy."

"My name is Tai," said the kid with the brown hair.

"I'm Matt," the older blonde kid said.

"TK," the younger blonde boy peeked at Izzy.

"Pardon?" Izzy raised an eyebrow.

"That's my little brother. His name is TK," Matt said. "So, do you wanna be our friend?'

Izzy was happy. _Wow, nobody's ever wanted to be my friend before. _"Sure!"

"Okay, but on one condition. You have to play truth or dare with us," Tai smirked.

"What's that?" Izzy said. He didn't understand what these boys were talking about.

"Truth and Dare is a fun game. We ask you if you want Truth or Dare. If you pick Truth, we ask you a question and you have to tell us the truth. No lying is allowed. If you pick Dare, then we tell you what to do and you can't say no. If you don't do what we say, then we can't be friends," Matt said.

"That sounds like fun," Izzy said. He never played games with other children before.

"DON'T DO IT! You'll lose every time," TK started to cry.

"TK, why don't you go away and eat sand?" Matt pointed to the sandbox, annoyed. His little brother could be such a crybaby.

"But I don't wanna eat sand anymore! Waaaah," TK cried even louder as he ran to the sandbox.

"Now that he's gone, we can have some fun!" Matt sighed.

"Okay, let's practice Truth and Dare," Tai said. "Okay, Izzy. Watch us play truth and dare, it's fun. Matt, Truth or Dare?"

Matt rubbed his chin. "Truth."

"Is it true that you still wet the bed?" Tai snickered.

Matt turned red immediately. "Shut up! I haven't wet the bed in two weeks! My mom says it's a psychological disorder and that it happens to a lot of people, so shut up! Now it's your turn! Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not scared," Tai had a smug look on his face.

Matt looked all around the playground. "Hmmm...I dare you to...eat grass!" Matt said triumphantly.

"What? No way! I see dogs pee in that!" Tai yelled.

"I thought you weren't afraid," Matt mocked him.

Izzy watched these kids and started to feel funny. _This game doesn't seem like much fun. But if this is the only way to make friends..._

"I'm not no scaredy cat! Watch me," Tai shoved Matt and went down on his knees. He bit off some grass and reluctantly chewed it. He was going to spit it out until Matt said something.

"Nuh uh uh, you gotta swallow it too," Matt shook his head as he watched Tai gulp down the grass.

"Aaaaah! All clear," Tai opened his mouth to show the boys.

"You ate the grass!" Izzy was shocked.

"Do you get the rules now?" Matt said. Izzy nodded his head.

"Good. Izzy, truth or dare?" Tai asked.

_If I say dare, these boys might make me eat dirt or something gross. So maybe truth is the best choice. _"Uh, truth," Izzy said.

"Aww, that's not fun," Matt whined.

"Yeah! If you want to be our friend, you should say dare first," Tai flashed a devious smile.

Izzy sighed. "I thought I got to pick whether I wanted to say a truth or do a dare."

"Well, the first choice for new friends has to be a dare. We want to make sure you're cool enough to be our friend," Matt cocked his head to the side.

"Oh, okay. I pick dare then," Izzy said.

"Awesome. Now what should we make Izzy do?" Tai tapped on his chin.

"How about climb the turtle dome?" Matt suggested.

"Nah, that's getting pretty old. How about make it across the monkey bars two times around...WITHOUT falling?" Tai said.

"No, that's stupid. You're the only kid in the world that knows how to do that," Matt said.

"We should make him do something gross," Tai said.

"Yeah! That's a good idea," Matt gasped. "But what?"

"No no no! I don't want to do anything gross!" Izzy flailed his hands. The boys ignored him though.

"We can make him eat sand?" Tai suggested.

"No, TK does that already. I got a great idea," Matt whispered in Tai's ear.

Izzy watched as Tai's eyes grew larger and larger. _This can't be good..._

"Okay!" Tai said. "We dare you," he pointed to Izzy, "to kiss a girl."

"Huh?" Izzy was scared.

"And it can't be your mom," Matt smirked.

"AND...it has to be on the mouth," Tai snickered.

"That is so gross! I can't do that!" Izzy said nervously.

"That's too bad, I guess you can't be our friend now," Matt teased. "Come on, Tai. Let's find some cool people to play with."

"Wait! I'll do it!" Izzy yelled. _I will? What am I saying?_

"You will?" the boys said in unison.

"Yeah! Just watch me," Izzy declared.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Tai asked Matt.

"I dunno," Matt shrugged as they watched Izzy stomp away.

* * *

><p>Izzy walked around the playground, looking for a girl to kiss. There were a lot of girls in the park, but Izzy felt intimidated by them. He saw girls playing with dolls, others wearing princess tiaras, and some girls were running around playing tag in fairy wings and tutus. He glanced at the sandbox to see a little girl making a sandcastle with TK. <em>She looks nice enough to me, <em>Izzy thought as he walked over to her. "Hi," he waved at her.

"Hi! What's your name? My name is Mimi," she smiled. Izzy thought she had the sweetest voice in the world.

"My name is Izzy," he sat down next to her.

"Hi Izzy! Me and Mimi are making a sandcastle. Isn't Mimi one of the nicest people ever?" TK smoothed down the sand.

"Want to play with us?" Mimi said. She handed Izzy a plastic shovel.

"Sure," he said, taking the shovel. He was so busy having fun with Mimi and TK, that he forgot all about the dare. They played for hours, until the sky turned orange. Just then, Matt and Tai showed up.

"TK, we gotta go now," Matt said.

"Wait up a minute...Izzy? Is that you? Did you forget about the dare?" Tai crossed his arms.

"What dare?" Mimi looked up at the boys.

"We dared Izzy to kiss a girl and he didn't do it because he's a chicken," Matt said, before he imitated a chicken. "Bawk, bawk, bawk!"

"Now we double-dog dare you to kiss her," Matt said, pointing at Mimi.

"What?" Izzy said in surprise. "I don't think she'd be to happy with that."

"But they double-dog dared you. Now you really have to do it," Mimi said. "I don't mind."

"You don't?" Izzy said.

"Come on, already! Hurry up before we all get old," Tai stomped his foot, impatiently.

Izzy and Mimi looked at each other. Mimi twirled her hair and smiled at him. He leaned in close and gave her a quick peck on the lips as the other kids stared awkwardly.

"Oh, that's so gross!" Tai gasped. "Izzy's got cooties! Izzy's got cooties!"

"You're one brave dude," Matt patted Izzy on the back. "Come on, TK! We have to go home now," he held on to TK's hand.

"I have to go too. Bye, Izzy! We'll see you next week," Tai waved as he walked away.

"I had a lot of fun with you. You are coming back next week, right?" Mimi said.

"Yeah, I'll come back," Izzy said.

"Good. I like you," she said.

"You do?" Izzy was happy. He had a lot of fun with her, and he was happy that she liked him.

"Yeah, we're friends now," she smiled.

"We are?" he was shocked. He never thought that it would this be easy to make friends.

"Yes, silly!" Mimi giggled.

"Good," he smiled at her as they continued to play in the sandbox.

**The End**


End file.
